


I Will

by mvernet



Series: The Hits Of The '70's [1]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Camelot-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Death of a Knight, Explicit Language, Knights of the Slash Table, M/M, Pre-Slash, Viking Family Feels, WWI-Typical Violence, king arthur - Freeform, wwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Songfic inspired by The Beatles "I Will"<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rx_APcTyIUg</p>
<p>Who knows how long I've loved you<br/>You know I love you still<br/>Would I wait a lonely lifetime<br/>If you want me to, I will</p>
<p>Starsky & Hutch have a timeless love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Spencer5460 my White Knight who has cared enough to shine a light and guide my way.

Who knows how long I've loved you  
You know I love you still  
Will I wait a lonely lifetime  
If you want me to, I will 

.oOOo.

The Time Of Camelot

King Arthur sat on his throne chuckling at the old wizard Merlin who stood before him. Sir Lancelot stood in the background bristling at what he perceived as lack of respect from the crazy old loon. The King's eyes saw only his beloved master.

"Wart, now be serious! I've got a lovely, weirdly worded prediction for you and all you can do is jest." Merlin chastised his ward.

"I'm dreadfully sorry, Merlin. Pray continue." King Arthur lifted his legs onto the throne and hugged his knees. He rested his crowned head jauntily upon them, ready to listen. Sir Lancelot silently shook his head disapprovingly at these antics.

"Now, where was I?" Merlin looked up at Arthur.

"A prediction, dear-heart." said the King fondly.

"Oh! Yes, yes, I remember!" Merlin cleared his throat. A strange light came to his eyes. The King raised his head he knew that look.

"Two Knights shall come to Camelot. One a son of temples of ice and blinding white snow. One a son of columns of fire and dessert sun. United, they will ever be. Forever they will carry the banner of _Might for Right _."__

King Arthur whispered, mesmerized by the three words, _Might for Right. _"__

.oOOo.

A dark haired knight on a magnificent white Arabian steed stood on the shale beach. The horse was adorned in red caparison. It's newly forged steel bard shining and resplendent in the sun. Sir David Starsky, the newest of Arthur's knights, stood gazing out to sea. Born in the dessert lands of the Mideast, the sight of so much water was intoxicating. He had seen many strange things since he answered King Arthur's call to join the _Knights of the Round Table _. He had been in Camelot for just a fortnight, and thought that he must have seen most of what was strange and wonderful in his new world. But before him was the strangest sight he'd ever seen.__

A ancient looking longboat, adorned with the head of a horrific sea monster was moored to the beach. In the boat stood a man. Not just a man, a Viking warrior glowing brilliantly in the sun. His horned helmet sat upon golden hair and long beard, both billowing in the sea breeze.He looked for all the world like a God fallen to earth. And he looked just as confused as that God would have been. Sir David let out the breath he just realized he was holding and urged his horse forward.

"On, Torino." he said softly. The horse obeyed his master.

As Sir David neared the blond vision, said vision raised an arm.

"Hail! And well met, Sir Knight!" the vision called. "Could you tell me please if this be Camelot? I wish to offer my service to King Arthur!"

The vision attempted a deep bow before Sir David. The boat tipped and the Viking God tumbled into the shallows with a very ungodly yell of, "Whoawhoawhooooooa!"

Sir David threw back his head and laughed. The Viking God, now sitting in the sea, sputtered and did the same. Sir David hurried to come to the man's aid. For man he was and a clumsy, good natured one at that.

Their friendship was the stuff of legends. Sir David showed Sir Kenneth how to master his new world. He dressed Sir Kenneth in the purest white and obtained for him a white steed to rival his own. Red knight and white, both defending foreign soil because of their shared love of chivalry, honor, and their idealistic King. They swore to protect and serve those weaker. They never faltered in their duty.They fought every battle together till the fateful day when Camelot fell and the good King Arthur returned to the heaven he surely came from.

The legends say that one knight dressed in White, refused to leave his fallen king. He wielded his sword with a half dozen of the enemies arrows piercing his body. A coming thunderstorm sent captive rays of sun that caught in his blue eyes and radiated a mix of honor, duty and unfaltering love. He finally fell across the still and peaceful body of his king. It is said even the enemy deigned to allow the brave fallen knight his victory of saving his king's body from degradation.

.oOOo.

Sir Kenneth knew he was dying. His only regret was that he had become separated from Sir David during the battle and would not be able to say goodbye to his beloved.

The White Knight, alone in the growing darkness, whispered, 

"David, my David."

"I am here, Kenneth! I am here my love. Can you not hear my sorrow? Can you not feel my heart breaking?"

Sir Kenneth mustered a smile. He became aware of being held gently against a cloth of red. He did indeed hear the heartbeat of his David. He knew he didn't have much time.

"My David." he whispered.

"Here, here, holding you! You are not alone my brave knight."

"My David. I have fallen in battle. I shall go to my Fathers. I shall serve Thor and his father Odin. I shall have a place of honor in Valhalla."

"Yes, yes, of course you will. There is no greater knight than you. Of course you have earned that right." Sir David tried to speak words of comfort through his tears.

"David, I ask a request."

"Anything." sobbed David. 

"Ask your God of the dessert, if you may visit me in Valhalla, when the time comes. I do not wish to be parted from you, we shall return to the earth and be together again."

"Kenneth, my heart, my heart!"

"My David, take the clasp from my cloak. The symbol of the heart of Odin."

Sir David reached towards the neck of Sir Kenneth's cloak. He struggled through his tears to remove the clasp made of three intertwined golden triangles. 

Sir Kenneth lifted a trembling hand to Sir David's cheek.

"Put...put it with the shield of David... a...around your neck."

Sir David tilted his head in question, then pulled out the necklace his Father gave him. The two intertwined triangles of the Star Of David, hung on a chain that Sir David always wore.

Sir Kenneth coughed and winced in pain. Sir David saw his beloved struggle to talk. He held him close, putting his ear nearer to Sir Kenneth's mouth.

"Five triangles, Odin's heart and David's shield. A strong talisman. Pray to your God to let us be together always. Say you will, David. Say... Say..."

"I will, my love, I will." cried Sir David.

The storm arrived and the lightning and thunder cracked as if it was the end of the world. Sir Kenneth entered Valhalla with the echo of a thunderclap behind him, as befitting a son of Thor.

.oOOo.

For if I ever saw you  
I didn't catch your name  
But it never really mattered  
I will always feel the same

.oOOo.

May 28, 1918, WWI, Battle of Cantigny, France  


Sergeant David Starsky never saw the enemy soldier who shot him. He was taking up the rear, making sure those under his command were safely under cover. Seven battalions were holding the sleepy French village of Cantigny perched on a tranquil hill. But the scene was far from tranquil, it was chaos.The higher up mucky-mucks called it a uniting battle to show strength and encourage the allies. Sergeant Starsky thought it was a big mess. And now he was a goner.

The bullet grazed his skull after biting through his helmet. After he didn't know how long he lifted his head to look around. A sniper took another shot at him and he managed to scramble behind a stack of old wine barrels.

"Where's my damn gun?" he cried, trying to focus. The sniper took another shot.

"I'm a sitting duck!" he was starting to fade, the pain in his head sending darkness to tempt the closing of his eyes. He caught movement. And looked up.

A tall blond medic was alone on the battlefield. He was searching the wounded for survivors.

Sergeant Starsky called out.

"Hey! Blondie! Sniper! 2 O'clock! Be careful out there!" 

The medic looked up.

"Hey, yourself! You hurt, buddy?" asked the medic.

In answer the sniper took another shot at Sergeant Starsky.

The medic picked up his gun. He had seen where the shot came from. He calculated where the sniper must be standing waited till he saw a movement and fired. The medic's aim was perfect. He ran to Sergeant Starsky.

"You saved my life, buddy! Didn't know medics could shoot like that!" joked Starsky.

"Live ones do." deadpanned the medic.

The medic made fast work of bandaging the Sergeant's head wound.

"Come on, Sarge. Let's get you to the field hospital." said the medic.

.oOOo.

Sergeant Starsky woke several hours later on a stretcher at the makeshift hospital. An orderly knelt beside him.

"You're gonna be hunky dorey, Sarge." The orderly offered water from a canteen.

"Thanks." Starsky looked at the orderly closely. 

"Hey, bud? What happened to that medic who brought me in? I'm missing a bit of time here."

"That Blond guy? Don't know. Dropped you off, talked to you a bit, made sure you were alright. Then took off, I guess."

"Damn! I can't remember. He saved my life, and I can't remember. I feel like I should remember, it's important. Do you know his name?"

"Didn't catch it." said the orderly.

.oOOo.

Police Academy, California, Early 1970's

Cadet David Starsky entered the Lieutenant's office. The young officer behind the desk smirked.

"He'll see you in a minute, Cadet. He's had a busy, busy day with you babies acting up. Aren't you lucky to be his last appointment."

Starsky ignored him and headed to the water cooler. He took a drink and glowered at the man. He knew he was in big trouble. He had slugged his roommate, Burns, right in the cafeteria. 

A buzz broke the silence.

"He'll see you now, Cadet." 

Starsky stood tall, held his head high and entered the Lieutenant's office. He stood at attention. The tall, gray haired man sat on the edge of his desk.

"Cadet Starsky. You know why you are here?" The Lieutenant sounded tired and annoyed.

"Yes, Sir. I slugged Cadet Burns, Sir." said Starsky.

"Why did you do that, Cadet?"

Starsky stood even taller. "Because he cast aspirations on my Ma...Sir"

The Lieutenant hid a smile.

"I've talked to four Cadets today, you being the last. All four having roommate problems. Do you think, Cadet, that I should be wasting my time on roommate problems?"

Starsky finally looked the Lieutenant in the eye.

"No, Sir."

"A very important part of this job Cadet, is watching your partner's back. Even if you don't like the person. What would you do, Cadet, if you saw a gun pointed at Burns when you left this room?"

"Protect him. Sir. Try to disarm the gunman, Sir." said Starsky.

"Would you die for him, Cadet?"

Without hesitation Starsky said, "Yes, Sir... but he would still be an asshole... Sir." 

The Lieutenant laughed. "Strange. That's just what Hutchinson said."

"Hutchinson's roommate has problems with him. But to tell you the truth, I have more respect for an honest punch in the nose than whining to a superior who has more important things to do."

"Was Hutchinson the whiner, Sir?" asked Starsky.

"Noooo. Hutchinson's roommate complained because he alleges Hutchinson placed a frog in his bed."

"Why would Cadet Hutchinson do that, Sir?" Starsky smirked.

"The roommate says it was in retaliation for him calling Hutchinson a 'guitar pickin' hippie.' Cadet Hutchinson denies it ever happened." The Lieutenant stood before Starsky.

"I've seen your Army record, son. I'd trust you to watch my back any day. You're going to be a good cop. Just remember your title is Peace Officer now, not soldier. Try to keep the peace."

"I will, Sir."

"I'm going to give you Hutchinson as a roommate. I think you can handle him. I'm putting the two whiners together. That's all, Cadet."

.oOOo.

Starsky walked down the dormitory hall with his Army duffle bag over his shoulder. He was looking for room 221. He thought he heard a radio playing a Beatles tune.

Love you forever and forever  
Love you with all my heart  
Love you whenever we're together  
Love you when we're apart

Starsky found 221 and noticed the music was coming from inside. Someone was playing a guitar and singing. The voice was amazing. Starsky felt a strange joy fill his heart. He felt like he was coming home. He shook his head, opened the door and entered.

Starsky took in the tall blond man leaning on his guitar.

"Hey." said Starsky.

"Hey, yourself." said Hutchinson.

Starsky dumped his bag on the floor, took off his sneakers and jumped on the bed.

"I'm your new roommate, Dave Starsky. Don't stop on my account. You ain't half bad, Blondie. Continue."

Hutchinson raised his eyebrows. Starsky settled on the bed to listen. Hutchinson smiled and said,

"I Will."

And when at last I find you  
Your song will fill the air  
Sing it loud so I can hear you  
Make it easy to be near you  
For the things you do endear you to me  
Oh, you know I will  
I will

**Author's Note:**

> It's very strange how the mind works. Spencer5460 a great new S&H writer, wrote a bit of Chaucer into her work 'HomeFree'. That made me think of Knights. I thought about S&H as Knights. Then imagined Hutch as a Viking. I looked up the name Hutchinson on a Viking site. It comes from 'hug' meaning Heart or the heart of Odin. The symbol for Odin's heart is three triangles, which reminded me of the Star of David. Which reminded me of Starsky. Add a touch of insommnia and an ipod of Beatles music and...TaDaDa!!! A Songfic is born.


End file.
